


向导日志【先行版】

by hemingqiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingqiu/pseuds/hemingqiu





	向导日志【先行版】

八月的安博塞利国家公园，白天蒸腾的热气在半夜往乞力马扎罗山顶蒸发。  
四周黑漆漆一片，只有一艘抛锚搁浅的陆地巡洋舰泊在草原上。副驾驶座上的小个子气鼓鼓地测试还有几个能用的电筒。  
小个子男人调试着手电，一边紧决地听着窗外的动静，外面时不时地传来某种动物的叫声。鉴于人类视力的局限性，听得到又看不到的，真是让人害怕。  
他是个宝石商人，定期来肯尼亚订购石头已经有十年了，十年里有三分之一的时间都在这个国家度过，但，从来没有像现在这么惨过。

 

要说起来自己为什么这么惨，还是要归功于驾驶位上这位。  
驾驶位上的这位，跟他大概认识了半个多月，好吧，二十来天里他们的进度已经从陌生人发展到在酒店里睡过的程度。  
这是个西班牙人，他们俩是在内罗毕认识的。  
当时这个西班牙人才来这里三天，是个典型的生活优越衣食无忧的privileged white guy。而卢卡·莫德里奇，就是这个小个子，只是结束了自己的这段商务行程，打算再住一天就回克罗地亚。  
卢卡坐在酒店前台外的露台喝咖啡，享受自己难得的悠闲时光。  
这个大个子西班牙人从楼梯冲下来一阵咆哮，好像是觉得前台把自己的东西弄丢了。  
但是显然他的英语过于散装，跟前台之间沟通非常不畅。  
卢卡听得脑阔疼，假意付小费，摇着小腰板端着咖啡晃到了前台。  
服务生抓住救命稻草：  
“先生你能听得懂这位先生在说什么吗？”  
所以塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，就是这个西班牙人，对卢卡的第一印象，就是卢卡吃瓜看戏时充满笑意的眼睛，和他阳光下的宝贝玫瑰金发。  
而卢卡对这个人的印象是：  
“卧槽吃药都能把药吃丢！”  
这是拉莫斯第一次来非洲热土，他怎么知道来一次要打这么多在西班牙“文明社会”已经灭绝的疾病的疫苗啊！  
出海关的时候，他白白挨了一针黄热病疫苗，他亲爱的祖国又给了他三颗霍乱疫苗和一张小卡片，是一张月历，七天以后和二十八天以后的日期被圈了起来，分别是第二颗和第三颗药的服用日期。  
于是，刚来这里两三天的他，就把药弄丢了。  
卢卡童叟无欺地笑了：  
“还好不是多大事”  
一次霍乱疫苗管三年，他三不五时的出差进度，导致省下的疫苗药都够开个铺子了。  
你们以为这是一篇《霍乱时期的爱情》吗？不，本作两位男主角显然拖不到那么久，他们当晚就滚在一起了。并且酒后事后双方皆表示：  
“我怎么会和这种类型的人搞在一起？？”

 

这就是陆地巡洋舰搁浅的前因。  
卢卡一时黄油蒙了心，说是一起旅行，其实就是当了免费向导。  
而且还不能像租用向导那样有工作时间限制，经常白天工作晚上加班。  
诶，不是你们想的那种加班，也不是作者想的那种加班。  
这样的公务加班主要是指被西班牙人说夜晚要去看大象。

 

此时此刻，卢卡已经在骂人了：“看你妈的大象！”  
就是因为这个人要看大象，拖着他轻装出行，油也没加够，还在没有路灯的国家公园里迷了路。  
更何况肯尼亚人民的劳动意识也不是很强。4S店主接到求救电话知晓他们开的是陆地巡洋舰后，表示：  
“哦那挺安全的，明天白天来救你们吧”  
留下卢卡一个人思考明天会不会因为豹子和象群攻击而上当地新闻头条。

与此同时，拉莫斯却非常兴奋，丝毫不认为周遭环境是不是很危险。白天因为太热，他还拿了一块白围巾裹在脑袋上防晒。现在他裹着头巾模仿路上看过的部落人民跳舞。  
卢卡第419次后悔当初是怎么上了贼床。他丢下手里的包，翻了一根能用的手电就向后座爬去。

卢卡不知道，卢卡想睡觉。既然车店老板说明天再来救他们，他要去后面睡觉了。

 

九座的巡洋舰是真的挺宽敞，不仅前两排座椅可以向后倾倒，最后一排躺着睡也是可以的。卢卡脱掉加绒外套，气鼓鼓地躺下，把外套搭在身上。  
拉莫斯还想继续找人分享自己不知从何而来的快落，迷路真好玩！有几个人这辈子有机会在东非大草原迷路？这真是人生成就了。  
但是卢卡显然不屑于跟他分享这种成就。  
“哼！胆小的小火鸡！”  
“…”卢卡侧过身，把外套往胸口上再拉了拉，他里面只穿了一件背后镂空的黑色背心。  
卢卡一手撑着自己的脑袋：  
“你知道超市的一只鸡腿多重吗？”  
“…”缺乏生活经验的拉莫斯居然认真思考了起来：“250g？”  
“那你知道一只火鸡腿多重吗？”  
“…”不仅不知道而且把他说饿了。  
“是一公斤”  
“…”塞尔吉奥·Know Nothing·Who Cares·拉莫斯。  
“火鸡虽小，脾气却大，踢你一脚你看看你受不受得了”卢卡贵妃侧躺着翻了个白眼。  
“…难怪你夹那么紧”满嘴跑火车的拉莫斯只领悟到了性暗示的精髓。

 

卢卡毫不掩饰地翻了一个惊天大白眼，躺回座椅上，拿手垫在脑袋后面。  
巡洋舰的天窗玻璃里透着漫天星子，像石青天鹅绒上缀满了钻石。不，钻石哪有星星好看呢，星星的光是温暖的。卢卡这样想着。

 

“——Show time！！”同行的人从来没打算给他一刻平静，他刚才就不该剩下几个手电筒放在前座。  
现在那个过度兴奋的智障两手各拿一个手电筒左右挥舞，卢卡的星光盛宴瞬间就变成了门票20一张的廉价灯光秀。

“艹！”小火鸡今晚是愤怒的火鸡。卢卡掏出自己的那个手电筒，对着拉莫斯的眼睛就照过去。  
小火鸡的生气就是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的快落喷泉，他屁颠屁颠地丢掉手电筒，捂着眼睛翻山越岭地爬去后排找小火鸡。

扑到人家身上就是一阵亲。

可怜卢卡，被抓着亲就算了，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯今天在车里晒了一整天没有洗澡，体味重得跟咸鱼一样。这样倒也罢了，塞尔吉奥这两天没刮的胡子还一直扎他的脸。同时，塞尔吉奥的那个防晒大傻头巾还把卢卡挤得一点生存空间都没有。

卢卡手脚并用就是一阵挣扎，刚好对方也放过了他。说真的，讲究怪卢卡今晚的打算本来是安稳地留在酒吧猎艳，白天还认认真真卷了头发打了精油换了衣服喷了香水。

塞尔吉奥站了起来，小火鸡今天真香！  
小火鸡愤怒地盯着他，盯得他浑身发热，在小火鸡炽烈的眼神里他脱掉了衣服：  
“今天就是要干你，谁说话都不好使！”

卢卡歪头勾勾手指，示意伴侣上前，他的伴侣现在脱得只剩一条四角内裤，乖乖走到卢卡面前。卢卡伸手，对方弯腰低头，没有直接去亲他，卢卡摸上他的脖子摸摸他的头。

卢卡很满意：“Good boy, good boy”  
他抬起下巴轻笑，戏谑的眼睛和初见那天一样。

塞尔吉奥伸手把卢卡那件碍事的外套薅下去。他爬到卢卡身上，抬起卢卡的下巴吻起他的宝贝脖颈。  
卢卡怕痒，被亲脖子的时候总是想躲，这样能扩大侵略面积，从耳朵能亲到锁骨。

卢卡脖子上濡湿一片，嗯，真的不好闻，但是很舒服。  
他仰着头，微微眯着眼睛，开始不掩饰地轻声哼叫，反正也没有别人。  
他的手也没有闲着，回应着他身上向他索取奖励的人，他像回馈奖励一样用他的双手滑过对方光裸的胸肌和肩背。  
享受够了服务，还拉下对方的脖子跟人拥吻。

陆地巡洋舰隔绝出一个隔世的世界，像是困住同时保护两人的沙盒，幽暗寂静。  
除了天窗落下的星光和星星闪烁的一点声音。  
因此，激烈拥吻的啧啧水声和两人的呼吸就更明显了。  
和任何有人类活动的地方都不同，卢卡能清楚听到自己略带窒息的快意闷哼。像是在想要尖叫时被舌头压住的喉头，酥麻的快感从脊柱爬到头皮。  
直到身体其它地方被挑逗的快感惊醒他。

塞尔吉奥拉起卢卡的黑色背心，嘴上一边攻城略地，两手顺着卢卡的腰抚摸上去。  
在腰窝上轻轻剐蹭了两下，在卢卡扭动的时候按住了他，卢卡躁动起来，嘴上的呼吸被控制着，现在两边的乳头又被捏在对方手里揉搓了起来。

卢卡主动分开了双腿，他穿着贴身的马裤，但现在他的下体被绷得很紧，他盼着有人脱下他的裤子让他释放一下。

他的嘴被放开，仰着头喘着气，塞尔吉奥看了一眼卢卡隆起的裤子，但并没有打算去帮他解开，笑着去舔卢卡的乳头。  
卢卡的下面胀得难受，如果他的爱人不帮他解决，好歹他可以自己去揉两把吧。  
他处在压制下，刚刚打算伸手去自我解决，双手就被抓了起来。

身上的人眼明手快，撤下车窗的帘子用帘子给卢卡的手打了个死结抵在了车窗上。  
卢卡大声哼了一声表示抗议。  
拷他可以，帮他把裤子脱了啊！

塞尔吉奥的嘴放过了他的乳头，抬头看着小火鸡愤怒却水光盈盈的眼睛。  
生气威胁值只有30%。  
卢卡的上半身不能动，只好上下挺动着腰讨好身上的人。  
在塞尔吉奥粗暴地拉下他裤子的时候，爽地叫了一声。  
现在他的马裤敞开挂在大腿上，内裤，好歹没有那么紧。但是没有人摸他。要不了两秒他就又急躁了起来。  
塞尔吉奥一手压住他的上半身，一手隔着卢卡的内裤揉着他的下面。  
卢卡扭动得更厉害了，非常舒服，他非常开心。  
塞尔吉奥向后摸去，隔着布料用手指模仿插入卢卡后穴的动作：  
“怎么样，想要吗？在这种地方”

卢卡怎么可能不想要，他可是半推半就来一起看大象的人。隔靴搔痒救不了他，他坦承地交代着自己的愿望：  
“想要，快进来，啊”还舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

但是塞尔吉奥准备治一治卢卡的臭毛病，也是这段时间他忍了很久的一件事。他挪到卢卡眼前，直起上身跪在卢卡两边，把自己的小弟弟放到卢卡眼前：  
“舔它”  
卢卡的头被捧起来，但是却条件反射地扭头，他不爱给人口交，因为有味道。  
“不，不干净…”卢卡有气无力地讲条件  
“那这样吧”他的主导者看起来不是个不可以商量的人。塞尔吉奥翻出来座椅缝里的安全套，拆掉包装。  
卢卡以为他会戴上。  
但是安全套被拿到了嘴边：  
“你来戴”。  
卢卡的手被绑在车窗边，当然是只能用嘴戴。  
“不，不要！”卢卡扭头更坚决了。  
“那好吧”塞尔吉奥放下了他的头，让他重新躺下：“既然你都不接受，那我也没什么办法”  
他随手继续揉了两把卢卡无法释放的小兄弟：  
“那我们就继续这样呗”

继续怎样啊，卢卡什么都不能做。但他至少还能嘴硬：  
“那你也别想干我！”  
“是啊”，塞尔吉奥非常遗憾，在卢卡面前弹了弹自己的雕：“看来我只好在你眼前打飞机，让你亲眼看着精液溅上你的脸咯”  
卢卡瞪大眼睛，不相信自己会被这么对待。  
“我还能拿它在你的脸上蹭，蹭你无辜紧闭的漂亮眼睛，蹭你的脸颊和金发发尾，蹭你小巧的下巴和嘴角，你说我们两个谁比较不划算？”并举例演示用下体顶了顶他的嘴唇。  
“既然你不想吃，下面也不用吃了，我就射在你脸上吧，再来一次，射你胸上，再把你翻过来，射你脖子后面和屁股缝里，怎么样？”还从侧边拍了拍他的小屁股。  
“最关键的是，我爽过就不用管给你清洗了，你可以绑在这里一晚上，射在你身上的都黏在你身上。明天你的头发都被精液粘住，还有我的味道”

这真是逼疯一个处女座的最佳方法。

卢卡瞪着塞尔吉奥，又瞪着他的小兄弟，又瞪回他人，怒不可遏地，张开了嘴，用嘴唇碰了碰那个可恶的有点臭的器官。  
“噫！真恶心”处女座的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
人在草原待久了，还有点野生动物的味道。  
但是对方没有给他机会，捏起他的下巴，抬高一点他的脸，就把性器喂了进去。  
一开始只喂了三分之一，但对卢卡来说已经占据他大部分的口腔了。  
他没怎么尝试过这种东西，要有，也是双方认真梳洗好在酒店大床上做的事情。  
“怎么这么腥”，卢卡思维停滞，无意识地舔着，茎身慢慢进入他口腔更多。  
每当进入他一点，卢卡就回弱小地发出一点哼声。口腔里呼吸的气体被挤出更多，直到阶段性地，卢卡觉得嘴巴被填满，持续哼着表示抗议。  
舌头不知道怎么放，绕着器官打着圈。舌根不停分泌的唾液，被茎身一起挤出来。

一边扶着卢卡的头享受柔软唇舌的服务，一边似乎察觉到身下人的抗议：  
“怎么了？你下面不是很想吃吗？上面也要配合才行啊，乖”  
卢卡被提醒到下面的部位，通红着脸更大声地哼了出来，小穴也持续收缩了好几次。  
刚刚手指顶进穴道的一点布料磨着他的穴口，让他更觉得不够。  
塞尔吉奥看着他脸上逐渐痴迷的样子，放慢了插入他嘴的速度，卢卡睁开眼睛，湿润地疑惑地看着他。  
是不是自己表现不好了，等一下还有没有奖励？  
“真是个妖精”你永远不知道他是真的无辜还是故意勾引你。  
所以塞尔吉奥决定更加用力干他。  
干到他眼睛睁大求饶，干到他嗯唔乱叫，干到他被绑住的双手挣扎抖动。  
想要把整个柱身放到他嘴里，尝试了两下，抽了出来。  
毕竟下面的部分也很柔软，怎么能错过。

卢卡张开的嘴还没有合上，柱身带着晶莹的唾液。  
他的裤子被拉了下来，他还没有回过神，半晌才木讷地问：  
“好了吗？”

塞尔吉奥嗤笑了一声，这个小妖精在，怎么可能好。  
第一次看到他在阳光下面好整以暇的样子就不打算好了。

卢卡一只腿被架在了座椅背上，塞尔吉奥抬起他的屁股，就把带着唾液和体液的器官推了进去。  
在一起了半个月，最多相隔一两天，两人一定会做一次，卢卡已经很容易适应了，像定期训练一样。  
他挂在椅背上的腿收缩了一下，仰着头轻声叫了起来，是他最想要和最需要的东西。  
他害怕野兽，又想亲近野兽。他求仁得仁。

卢卡的声音高亢起来，塞尔吉奥清楚他很兴奋。他的小妖精兴奋起来神采奕奕地，比起平时有些苍白和恹恹的神色，鲜活了许多。  
平时苍白的小火鸡，像古典雕塑上的小火鸡，兴奋起来才是个鼓着羽毛的孔雀。  
可爱得让人想吻他，同时想干他。  
只要他一低头卢卡就自觉仰起脖子，把最白皙柔嫩的部分给他撕咬，两人下身合拍地搅在一起，抽查的水声频率也越来越高。

“啊啊啊，松开…松开…啊啊…哈啊”在某一次顶到深处那一点的时候卢卡抗议着，但是塞尔吉奥没有应允，让他空落落地被填满，另外一条腿滑下座椅。

他只能幅度更大地挺着自己的腰身，让自己吞得更深。在某一刻他终于要忍不住抽泣的时候，手腕被解开了。  
手垂落下来，搭在塞尔吉奥的肩头。  
他捧着这个人的头，把他跟自己放得更近，在一波一波浪潮中耳鬓厮磨着。  
他跟人拥吻，早不知道嘴里填满的到底是谁的味道。  
直到他们两个同时紧绷着，塞尔吉奥帮他撸动着他的下体，他们一起射了出来。

天窗里一样只有星光和星星的声音，但车内氤氲的热潮都是人的气息。  
卢卡很累，他也不打算清洗了。  
塞尔吉奥把椅背放下来，两个人相拥着准备入眠。

 

卢卡半梦半醒地问：  
“你说，会不会有动物偷看啊…”  
“大晚上的有几个你这样的懒猴出门？何况懒猴还不在非洲”拍拍卢卡的背，让卢卡在他的脖子下面睡着了。

第二天，卢卡被敲窗子的声音惊醒。  
是昨天拉下窗帘的小窗子，窗外叽叽喳喳，生机勃勃。  
卢卡头发鸡窝一样一团糟：  
“糟糕不会是救援的人来了吧”他惊慌失措地找遮挡自己的衣服。  
塞尔吉奥一把掀开帘子：  
“是猴子，看！”  
“啊——”卢卡大叫。  
争相拉回了窗帘。  
塞尔吉奥抱着他可怜受惊的火鸡，开始思考要不要再来一次，毕竟在乞力马扎罗山的见证下再做一次一定是很不错的体验，咂嘴。

完


End file.
